Scenery
by edao
Summary: Little tidbits, might-have-beens, out-takes, bloopers and commercials for Neon Genesis Evangelion, with a few little twists, of course. Basically oneshots with only the faintest hint of connection. Does NOT take itself seriously! (The recent chapter isn't funny, but writing practice.)
1. Flick of the Wrist

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

To make it clear: This is a parody and is not intended to be taken serious. Mucho of it my mind produced and some parts are inspired by (and blatantly ripped off) various sources. The main inspiration was Neon Exodus Evangelion by Benjamin D. Hutchins. Look it up, it's a good read as well as the spiritual father of Shinji 40K.

* * *

**Inbetween Cuts - 01**

(OUTSIDE, DAY)

The sky is a light blue, small clouds fling whimsical shadows on the landscape below. Faintly swinging hills are covered with small trees.

EVA-01 is lying with its back on a slow rise, its purple-green paint job glinting in the sunlight. Its right arm is supporting its head while the left relaxes on its stomach. The right leg is stretched out with the left slightly propped up.

The EVA is quite obviously asleep.

The camera is zooming in on some movement on the angled leg.

A figure of human proportions clad in red-blue clothes sneaks with spiderlike agility along the knee going for the upper thigh.

Camera zooms out.

In a merely subconscious move the left arm of EVA-01 sweeps Spiderman of of its thigh, a faintly audible growl escaping its throat.

(CUT, BLACK SCREEN)

(WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN)

**THIS IS EVANGELION**


	2. My Darling Clementine

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted by Gainax. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Out-Take – 01**

Shinjis eyes are fixed on the door sign.

**402 Ayanami**

He pushes the door bell, wondering.

_This is where she lives... All alone._

He waits a few moments and rings again, again with the not-ringing. Is it broken? He steels himself and reaches for the handle.

A corridor opens to him, the floor littered with commercial and regular mail. The dusty surface shows footprints, to small for a boy his age.

"Somebody home?"

"Umm... It's me, Ikari..."

He takes the cue the silence gives him and enters the hallways, leaving his shoes at the door.

"Ayanami?"

Carefully, he moves forward.

"Are you home?"

With further silence surrounding him he let his eyes wander across the spartan room. Carelessly abandoned bandages fill a cardboard box, a school uniform strewn likewise on the bed. Medicine is standing on the bedside cabinet, keeping a pair of glasses company.

_Are that her glasses?_

Shinji takes them and reads the name engraved in the inside of the frame.

**G. IKARI**

He is nonplussed. _These are fathers!_

A sound makes him look up. The door to the bathroom must have been in an easily disregarded recess in the hallway since Rei is standing in front of him. Unclad, except for a towel. She is, for a short moment, noticeably surprised but comparatively unconcerned. His eyes are opening wide, filling with surprise and shock. It takes a few moments for the scream in his stomach to find his mouth and leave it. Rei doesn't acknowledge the situation initially. Only when Shinji drops the glasses in his confusion and stammers apologies, she reacts.

"I-I-I'm sorry...  
I... I just wanted..."

Unconcerned, she walks towards him, her only by the faintest margin worried looking eyes fixing on the glasses of her mentor. She carefully lifts them off the floor.

"Excuse me! I saw nothing!"

Filled with shame, Shinji wants to flee the dreadful situation, jostling Rei. Both land awkwardly on the floor, Shinji precariously leaning over Rei. His upper body balancing mostly on his right hand. The left, on the other hand, rests on Rei's Breast.

Mere moments are coagulating to eternities.

Until an impish smirk creeps onto her face and she starts to sing in an upbeat voice:

"You touched my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You touched my darling Clementine!"

As if a spell was broken the studio crew breaks out in uncontrollable laughter, while the camera keeps on running.

Shinji, far more shocked than a minute ago, looks at her areola, mostly covered up by his hand, his face showing all kinds of questions. Finally, he looks down at her breast and says:

"Pardon me, Clementine."

Eventually neither of them can keep keep their straight faces and they join their crew, laughing, already on the floor and soon joined by some.


	3. Decelerated Combustion

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

To make it clear: This is a parody and is not intended to be taken serious. Mucho of it my mind produced and some parts are inspired by (and blatantly ripped off) various sources. The main inspiration was Neon Exodus Evangelion by Benjamin D. Hutchins. Look it up, it's a good read as well as the spiritual father of Shinji 40K.

* * *

**Out-Take – 02**

Kaji woke extra early to meet his inside source. Finally someone who could help him further along his goal, towards the truth. By now he was sure he knew the gist of Ikari's plots. The schemes of Lorenz and his puppets on the other hand were clear as daylight to anyone capable of interpreting the pre-impact documents. He would obviously never get his hands on the sanctum of the Qumran-Scrolls of the Dead Sea, but he didn't need to, really. The outrageous advancements in biotechnology and organics in themselves spoke volumes, the Humane Genome Project being the perfect reasoning for these quantum leaps. In this field at least humanity was already past the singularity and if it wouldn't be for SEELE the other sciences would soon follow suit. Without SEELE – or rather GEHIRN – on the other hand the Second Impact would have never been initiated... Oh if its wasn't for when and if, the spies would soon grow cold and stiff.  
Eventually he heard steps. He was tensing slightly, wondering who had contacted him by his hidden paths. But someone who came this far wouldn't stop just a few inches short of fundamentally relevant answers. He owed this to his friends, in this life and beyond.

The door to his old apartment opened inwards.

Albeit being surprised by recognizing his contact neither his face nor body betrayed any emotion.

"You're finally here."

A gloved hand rose. The red dot left the foot of the newcomer and traveled to the upper body of the long-haired triple agent. Or was it multiple? It was certainly hard to count by now.

Well, that was totally expected.

The muzzle flash illuminated the room only slightly. The sound suppressor muffled the 'BANG' to a mere 'fop'.

Kaji looked down on his white, unbloodied shirt.

His eyes fixed on his attacker until they lost focus.

Arms outstretched he scuffled to the shocked person in front of him, half howling half rasping one word, over and over.

"Braaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnss! BBBRRAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNSSSS!"

Exactly 2.3 seconds later the fake blood capsule under his shirt exploded, colouring it a distinctive crimson as well as that of G. Ikari who was laughing and leaning on the smirking James Bond wannabe.

"Yamadera, I hate you" he scathed inbetween bouts of laughter, joined by the crew, "I hate you so much!"


	4. Interviewing Rei

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted.

BRAVO and all the stuff around it belongs to Heinrich Bauer Smaragd KG.

I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

To make it clear: This is a parody and is not intended to be taken serious. Mucho of it my mind produced and some parts are inspired by (and blatantly ripped off) various sources. The main inspiration was Neon Exodus Evangelion by Benjamin D. Hutchins. Look it up, it's a good read as well as the spiritual father of Shinji 40K.

* * *

**Interview – R. Ayanami**

Transcript of a german interview, courtesy of BRAVO.

**Interviewer**: First, thank you for taking the time doing this interview on such short notice, Miss Hayashibara. We don't even know how we could make it up to you!

(_The interpreter is about to start, but before he is able to M. Hayashibara interrupts him._)

**M. Hayashibara**: Buy me a strawberry parfait! (_laughs_) No, seriously, you're welcome.

**I.**: (_confused_) You're speaking German?

**M.H.**: (_smirking_) I ought to, being German and all. (_addressing the interpreter_) Why don't you get a drink for yourself while we talk? (_Interpreter nods agreement_) Great!

**I.**: (_shaking head_) Well, lets begin, we don't want to keep you too long. (_makes a sweeping motion with hand_) What brought you to NEON GENESIS EVANGELION?

**M.H.**: Oh, that was totally unexpected. My Dad read in a paper someone was looking for an actress with japanese background about my age and height. Berlin – they held the audition there – was only an hour out by train so we talked about it and decided 'sure, why not?'

**I.**: So you're not from Japan?

**M.H.**: Nope. My parents had already been living in Germany for five years prior to my birth. Why did YOU think I was answering in German? I'm not crazy enough to learn such a hard language just to talk to Yuko. And by the way, she got the role I was auditioning for – strange world, huh?

**I.**: That's surprising. You were auditioning for Asuka Langley Soryu?

**M.H.**: Yep. As you probably know, Yuko's character will have a lot of ups and downs in this season. Of course the description didn't have a lot of information on the role but I thought Asuka was the more interesting character. Unfortunately I was too 'japanese-looking' for the casting agent so she made me try another text. They had to transcribe most words into Hiragana and Katakana so I could read them! (_laughs_)

(_Translators notes: Hiragana is the Japanese syllabary used to help in the pronunciation, Katakana is used to transcribe foreign words._)

**I.**: So Japanese isn't even your native language?

**M.H.**: I was raised bilingual, more or less. But German manifested as the main language. Rei being monosyllabic keeps the difficulties in reading the lines in check! (_laughs_)

**I.**: I can't help but notice: your personality differs wildly from that of your role. Do you have some special techniques or tricks to change from your obviously happy personality into 'Rei'?

**M.H.**: (_voice and face devoid of any emotion_) The possibility of a reversed modus operandi are yet not enwombed in your thesis. (_changes back to regular personality; laughs_) I honestly have no idea how I do that. I read the script and was wondering "Emotionless? That's when I'm sleeping" and made a sleepy face while being awake, and voilà, Rei-face. I obviously had to train keeping my emotions out of my voice but it didn't take long. Also, like I said – I don't have a lot of lines.

**I.**: Since our readers can't see that, you've got black hair down to the shoulders and brown eyes. Are you wearing a wig and contacts on set or how do you guys go about that?

**M.H.**: Well, that's easy. The day before shots start I scurry down to Central Dogma, transfer my soul to a red-eyed, blue haired clone and vice versa as soon as we're done shooting. (_Interviewer stares dumb-struck_) Okay, that what maybe TMI. Actually, it's contacts and a wigs. Took a while for me to figure out how to put these d$&% things on but by now I'm kind of used to it.

**I.**: Miss Hayashibara, thank you very much for the interview. We hope to see more of you in the future!

**M.H.**: It was my pleasure. And you won't unless you're my age! (_winks_)

This scenario featured Megumi Hayashibara being the 15 years old German actress of Japanese origin taking the role of Rei Ayanami in the acclaimed and ongoing show NEON GENESIS EVANGELION.

In reality Megumi Hayashibara is an critically acclaimed Japanese voice actress who voiced Rei Ayanami. She was 28 years old during the running of the show. This interview never happened. BRAVO is a youth magazine in Germany aimed at ages 11 to 19.


	5. Jaws

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

To make it clear: This is a parody and is not intended to be taken serious. Mucho of it my mind produced and some parts are inspired by (and blatantly ripped off) various sources. The main inspiration was Neon Exodus Evangelion by Benjamin D. Hutchins. Look it up, it's a good read as well as the spiritual father of Shinji 40K.

* * *

**Inbetween Shots – 02**** – Jaws  
**

[NERV-HQ, INSIDE]

The view is on an uninteresting steel-grey corridor. There is a black door up ahead.

[CUT]

The view is filled with the black steel door. There is a sign on the right, only partially visible, the other part being off-screen.

IKARI,

**NERV CHIEF EXECU**

**Manager of H**

[CUT]

The inside of a huge but disproportionally shallow room. Windows replacing a wall are illuminating the room barely, most light being swallowed by the dark floor and ceiling. White carvings in the latter still reflect enough light to make a desk discernible, as well as a person seated behind it.

[CUT, PARTIAL CLOSE UP OF FACE, GENDO IKARI]

The left side of a face is filling the left half of the view. The hands building a bridge under the nose. The eyes are hidden behind orange-tinted sunglasses.

Without any signs of motion whatsoever the person pushes a few words forth.

"crmp... jaew... hllllp... pleeeeeaaaaasee!"

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN]

[WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**THIS IS EVANGELION**


	6. Explosive Epistaxis

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

To make it clear: This is a parody and is not intended to be taken serious. Mucho of it my mind produced and some parts are inspired by (and blatantly ripped off) various sources. The main inspiration was Neon Exodus Evangelion by Benjamin D. Hutchins. Look it up, it's a good read as well as the spiritual father of Shinji 40K.

* * *

**Out-Take – 03**

It was time for P.E., with the boys doing athletics while the girls trained in the school-owned swimming pool on 50, 100 and 200 m breaststroke for the upcoming sports festival. One might think single-sex classes would be a thing of the past but by the looks of it the time the public servants in MEXT would get over their antiquated visions of the past wasn't this side of the end of the world as we know it.

_It has an upside, though_, Shinji thought, this way the boys could somewhat hide their more noticeable reactions after observing the current state of nubility of their classmates. Excepts for those who had to run their courses next...

His gaze wandered across various classmates beyond the fence, sitting at the edge of the pool.

Touji was poking his neighbouring stooge. "So, Ikari, who's your favourite? Iwasawa? Ikebukuro? Or maybe Ayanami, after all?" The latter sat hunkered down with chin resting on knees and vacant eyes at the fence opposite the boys on the other side of the pool.

Shinji was wondering, _did she ever smile?_

It was exactly that moment Rei chose to put fingers into the corners of her mouth, pulled them apart and stuck her tongue out of her by now grotesquely deformed mouth.

If it were anatomically possible, one would have heard three jaws hitting the floor simultaneously.

The confused director, being clueless to the facial exercises of one of his actresses, switched between looking aghast at the boys and the blue-haired girl, which was once more sporting an emotionless face. And back to the boys who by now were frantically trying to get air into their lungs again.

"..." asked Anno eloquently. "Once again from the beginning? And this time without trying to dry-swallow the pool 10 meters out?"

* * *

It was time for P.E., with the boys doing athletics while the girls trained in the school-owned swimming pool on 50, 100 and 200 m breaststroke for the upcoming sports festival. One might think single-sex classes would be a thing of the past by now but by the looks of it the public servants in the MEXT would get over their antiquated visions of the past but that wasn't to be expected anytime soon.

_It has an upside, though_, Shinji thought, this way the boys could somewhat hide their more noticeable reactions after observing the current state of nubility of their classmates. Excepts for those who had to run their courses next...

His gaze wandered across various classmates beyond the fence, sitting at the edge of the pool.

Touji was poking his neighbouring stooge. "So, Ikari, who's your favourite? Iwasawa? Ikebukuro? Or maybe Ayanami, after all?" The latter sat hunkered down with chin resting on knees and vacant eyes at the fence opposite the boys on the other side of the pool.

Shinji was wondering, _did she ever smile_?

Without any preamble The blue-haired girl grabbed the collar of her swimsuit and pulled it down, below the lower curves of her breasts. The cleavage showing was far more than usual – but did not chose this moment to plop out.

Shinji, Touji and Kensuke had no choice but to ask simultaneously "Somwon gob a tishu paber?" It was all they could do to stop their noses from bleeding all over the set.

The director, on the other hand, was tearing at his hairs.


	7. Thermal Expansion

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted, but not by me. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Out-take – 04 – Thermal Expansion**

All three of them were in one of the internal pools of NERV Headquarters. Rei swam detachedly in one of the lanes. Asuka bent over the table, filled with scattered school material, Shinji was working on.

"If you put the thermal expansion coefficient in this place in the formula it should work smoothly."

Smoothly. Expansion. Putting in. Once again Shinji wondered how much innuendo was hidden in physics, his eyes not focused on the homework but the handful hanging above the formulae. Vertical stripes are supposed to make a person leaner, so did horizontal ones fatten a person? Or maybe increase a size or two, depending on the location of the stripes? Possibly even the very… distinct sizes of Asuka's bikini?

Subconsciously he compared the assets of both of his 'colleagues'. Would she let him fall on her, too, so he could have comparable samples? Well, Rei didn't really _let_ him fall on top of her. He was merely freaked out at the time. And stupid. And clumsy. And a disgrace to his sex in general. He subconsciously rubbed the fingers against each other with which he didn't catch his fall specifically on the floor. Consciously a very special bodily reaction made itself known, helped by the certain striped facts of physics kind of dangling in front of his face.

Suddenly the owner of the facts pushed herself up, supported her… err, assets and asked in a cutely-naïve voice: "If I heat up my breasts, would they-" and started laughing, louder and louder, so hard she had to lean on the table. Shinji couldn't suppress his grin and mere moments later the crew joined in with both laughing children.

* * *

All three of them were in one of the internal pools of NERV Headquarters. Rei swam detachedly in one the lanes. Asuka leaned over the table filled with scattered school material Shinji was working on.

"If you put the thermal expansion coefficient in this place in the formula it should work smoothly."

Smoothly. Expansion. Putting in. Once again Shinji wondered how much innuendo was hidden in physics, his eyes not actually focused on the homework but the doubly handful hanging above the formulae. Vertical stripes are supposed to make a person leaner, so did horizontal ones fatten a person? Or maybe increase a size or two, depending on the location of the stripes? Possibly even the very… distinct sizes of Asuka's bikini?

Subconsciously he compared the assets of both of his 'colleagues'. Would she let him fall on her, too, so he could compare both samples? Well, Rei didn't really _let_ him fall on top of her. He was merely freaked out at the time. And stupid. And clumsy. And a disgrace to his sex in general. Subconsciously he rubbed the fingers against each other with which he hadn't stopped his fall on the floor specifically. Consciously a very special bodily reaction made itself known, helped by the certain striped facts kind of dangling in front of his face.

Suddenly the owner of the facts pushed herself up, supported her… err, assets (He would have to think of more euphemisms at one point in the future. 'Assets' just doesn't do it justice. Them.) and asked in a cutely-naïve voice: "If I heat up my breasts, wouldn't they expand?"

Shinji looked flabbergasted. Rei on the other hand switched seamlessly from breast strokes to a short dive, only to burst out of the water enunciating a very disturbingly realistic dolphin chatter.

Partly angry, partly laughing Asuka turned and complained loudly. "DAMN IT, FLIPPER! Finally we've got this frigging scene on tape and you deliberately screw it up! You didn't even have a line! Y'know what, SCREW THIS. Japanese EAT whales, and you'll be **delicious**!" With that Asuka jumped into the water towards a grinning Rei and both tried to merrily submerge each other.

"Fine," Anno cried in a singsong voice, "forget this. I a~ham qui~tiiing!"

"Direct it yourselves for all I care," he kept on grumbling only half-seriously, "I'm done with this."

Bellowing, "AND WHERE'S MY FRIGGING BEER," he finished, dangling his feet in the water. He hadn't bothered to take off his shoes before that, but he didn't really care anymore. Some days are just like that, he thought, smirking.


	8. Surrogate Redundancy

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Inbetween Shots ****– ****03 ****–****Surrogate Redundancy**

[NERV-HQ, INDOORS, CENTRAL DOGMA]

The view is centred on Rei who is seemingly floating naked, watching to the left of the screen.

"Pawn, D4."

The same view, mirrored. Rei is holding a chess figure between her fingers, pressing it absent-mindedly against her lips.

There are particles floating in front of her.

"Queen, A2."

[CUT, ZOOM OUT]

There are two nude Rei's, concentrating on a chessboard suspended between them. Diffuse silhouettes are seen at the edge of the view.

[CUT, ZOOM OUT]

The two nude, chess-playing Rei's are the centre of a circle of further, also bare, Rei's. These are all looking at the board in varying degrees of concentration. The utmost Rei's are blurry.

[CUT, ZOOM OUT]

The whole previous view, blurred, is seen through a glass wall. The only light seems to originate from within the Reiquarium. The rest of the room is dark, silhuetted, non-discernible.

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN]

[WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**ALWAYS HAVE A BACKUP**

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN]

[WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**THIS IS EVANGELION**


	9. Interviewing Kaji

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted, but not by me. I own nothing, not even the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Interviewing Kaji**

**Interviewer**: Thanks a lot, Mr Yamadera, for allowing us – or rather me – to occupy your time with this interview.

**K. Yamadera**: No, you're welcome.

**I.**: Maybe you want to introduce yourself to our readers so they better know who you are?

**K.Y.**: (_confused_) I though I'd make the front page of this issue?

**I.**: Not entirely. NEON GENESIS EVANGELION and its actors are the focus of this issue, not you alone. I hope you understand...?

**K.Y.**: (_pouting_) Well, on the other hand it's better for my ego (_winks_). So, a short introduction: My name is Koichi Yamadera, I'm the actor for Ryouji Kaji in the suddenly successful TV-Show NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. My hobbies are as distinctively differing to those of my act as my taste is in significant others.

**I.**: You're already mentioning multiple points I'd like to discuss. For example the rapid success of NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. How do you think did that happen, considering the first episodes of the original run garnered mediocre ratings at best.

**K.Y.**: To be honest: no-one in the crew can think of a reason. but it's not like we're complaining about the sudden budget increase (_laughs_)! By now we're in the 18th week and we obviously had the regular three-month break after the thirteenth week. The studio started publishing the DVDs which sold unexpectingly well.

**I.**: That is an understatement if I ever heard one. You dominated those three month within the second week on the weekly charts like the christians the dark ages!

**K.Y.**: (_slightly bowing_) Thank you, but that was hardly my doing. At least not completely (_winks_)! It seems the shows concept fit the current zeitgeist like a glove, albeit the the time slot was a high obstacle. Again, hardly my doing.

**I.**: Beginning with the 14th episode the rating sky-rocketed, especially considering the rivalling shows in the new time slot!

**K.Y.**: Indeed! We had been hoping for an increase in ratings in respect to the DVDs but not like that. It was bitter.

**I.**: Especially for the other shows!

**K.Y.**: I wouldn't say that. I really rather watched ski-jumping.

**I.**: If your act isn't stuck in an elevator what does he do? Watching ski-jumping?

**K.Y.**: That's what I do. My Kaji would probably chase skirts and enjoy female company or saunter all film noir like through the streets looking for a job as Kaji, P.I.

**I.**: So you'd say you're quite different from your character?

**K.Y.**: Well I'd certainly hope so! If it wouldn't be for the role not a singly scraggly hair would disfigure the bottom of my face. And the whole lone-gunman-act... (_distorting his face_) – that's not me. I rather play Baccara with my friend.

**I.**: ...steady?

**K.Y.**: (_thinking_) Since we're in our third year I'd say yes, we're going steady and sturdy. (_winks_)

**I.**: So the rumours are true concering your... orientation?

**K.Y.**: I don't remember ever having denied them.

**I.**: That's quite a slap to the face for many female fans.

**K.Y.**: On the one hand I don't think there are as many of those as you're suspecting and on the other hand the coming episode'll give enough evidence of this being my orientation and not that of Ryouji Kaji.

**I.**: So Kaji and Katsuragi will...

**K.Y.**: (_Pokerface_)

**I.**: (_clearing throat_) Be that as it may. Will you tell us some insights to the future of NEON GENESIS EVANGELION?

**K.Y.**: (_holding thumb and index finger half an inch apart_) I'd guess this is the thickness of the NDA we had to sign – before the first shot! Even disregarding that – Mr. Anno tells us mostly nothing of what will come in the next episodes. I'm guessing as much as the BB on the web.

**I.**: Well then, thank you for this interview, Mr. Yamadera. It was a pleasure to talk with you!

**K.Y.**: (_closing door, facing the other way_) Nice butt for a... (_door closed_)

Koichi Yamadera made indeed the front page of the issue containing various interviews, however not in a way he expected. Gainax had send the publishing house a picture with the explicit condition to use it only on the cover or not at all.

The picture shows Koichi Yamadera, looking out of the corner of his wide-open eyes, madly grinning into the camera. His head is slightly turned right and up. There is no denying he looks like the counterpart of Jack Nicholson in „Shining".


	10. Let's Rock

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Inbetween Shots – 04 – Rock vs. Trite**

[OUTDOORS, NIGHT, FLOOD LIGHTS ILLUMINATE]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK]

The view is on a giant purple-green robot pulling on cables of multiple meters in diameter, dislodging various huge trucks next to it. The cables themselves lead into an oversized sniping rifle laying in the right hand of the robot. The giant jumps a little bit forward, landing on a slope and slides it down with one straight and one bended leg. Sod and trees are flying left and right.

[CUT, OUTDOORS, EVANGELIONCOCKPIT]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: TRITE, LIKE ELEVATOR/MALL MUSIC]

The fixed camera looks from behind the pilot seat on head level to an array of intersecting screens showing a flooded coastal city. The cameras transmitting the view on the screens - it really looks like on huge screen, really - seem to be significantly higher than street level.

The view tumbles, seems to move. Red-blond hair flicks in front of the camera as the pilot looks abruptly to her left and quickly disappears again, a few strands lingering. The central screens show movement in a similar fashion mere fractions of a second later.

They transmit the view of the purple-green robot of before standing in a ready stance, holding a lance in his right. The heft itself is as long as the robot is high, the blade overextending beyond.

[CUT, OUTDOORS, NIGHT]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK]

A blinding light erupts from the also oversized muzzle of the giant sniper rifle.

[CUT, OUTDOORS, DAY]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK]

A somewhat luminescent ribbon criss-crosses rapidly in front of a multi-story building. Parts of the building crosses by the ribbon slide off as if cut and fall to the ground.

[CUT, OUTDOORS, TWILIGHT]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK]

A knife rushes towards a dark mass and impacts on a glowing, hexagonally expanding barrier previously not there. The knife is held by a purple hand.

[CUT, OUTDOORS, TWILIGHT]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK]

Urban environment. Abandoned multi-story buildings are the background of the dominating giant robot painted blue with white highlights. The humanoid machination is hitting something repeatedly, pummeling an undefinable creature with its fists. Every time they connect the thundering crash underscores the bassline of the background music. An especially heavy hit bursts the window panes in nearby buildings. Slow motion falling shards with the played-out chord of the current riff.

[CUT, OUTDOORS]

[BACKGROUNDMUSIC: HARD ROCK, THE CHORD LINGERS AND FADES]

The knife again, still pressing against the barrier. A faintly blue hand with yellow knuckles bursts into view and make a haphazard move. The barrier is split open in the exact same way the hand moved. The knife presses through the split barrier, followed by the purple hand and robot. The barrier flickers and diminishes in luminosity, fading out.

[CUT, CLOSE-UP FACE, REI AYANAMI]

[LIP SYNCHRONIZED]

Rei's face is filling the whole view. Faint fish-eye lens. Somewhat whispering voice.

"Let's rock."

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN, CUT-SYNCHRONIZED SOUND FIST HITTING FACE]

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN, CUT-SYNCHRONIZED SOUND FIST HITTING FACE]

**THIS IS EVANGELION**

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN; CUT-SYNCHRONIZED SOUND FIST HITTING FACE]


	11. Recursions

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Inbetween Shots **–** 05 **–** Recursions**

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, DAWN]

The class room. The sun, being barely above the horizon, shines horizontal rays of light of warm reddish colour in the room. The blackboard is filled with signs and scribbles of the previous day. A girl with blue hair sits next to a window. She looks out at nothing special. Every other seat is empty.

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, EARLY MORNING]

The sun has risen slightly. There are a few pupils already in the class, talking to each other or sitting on their seats preparing for the coming class. A blue-haired girl sits next to a window, looking out at nothing special.

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, MORNING]

The sun is adorning the eastern sky. Most pupils are concentrating on the words the teacher is saying and on the writing on the blackboard. Some seem to drift into various shades of disinterest and one or two conversations are being held by classmates under their breath in the back of the room. A blue-haired girl sits next to a window, looking out at nothing special.

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, NOON]

The sun is high in the sky, possibly already past its zenith. The pupils are sitting in groups, some tables pushed together to create a common dinner or card table. Beside eating they're talking in varying volume. Bento boxes are strewn on the tables. Some boys and girls are arguing loudly in front of the blackboard, but are mostly ignored. A blue-haired girl sits next to a window, looking out at nothing special.

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, AFTERNOON]

The sun is far past its zenith and has been heading for sunset quite some time. The room is filled with warm light. Increasingly longer shadows are showing on the floor. Most pupils are in various states of boredom and sleep. Some are supporting their heads with their hands to make at least the impression of attentiveness. A few boys are looking at the blackboard square-eyed, their heads resting on their arms on their table. A blue-haired girl sits next to a window, looking out at nothing special.

[CUT, SCHOOL, INDOORS, DUSK]

Red light fills the room. The only person in it is a blue-haired girl. She sits next to a window on the left, looking out at nothing special. In the space of seconds the red rays disappear behind a mountain range, leaving only the cold lights of a night in its beginning. The girl stands up abruptly and grabs her school bag. She leaves the room. Her chair is the only one not banked against its corresponding table. The scene stays for a few seconds.

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**THIS IS EVANGELION**


	12. Stubbornness

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Trailer **–** 02 **–** Stubborn**

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN, CONTINUOUS ZOOM OUT]

Only low, deeply grumbling noises can be heard. The view zooms out, revealing the previous blackness being a mere close-up of a pitch black circular area being criss-crossed by slightly curved stark white line. It has a feel of modern art in an abstract, geometrical style to it.

As the point of view moves further away it becomes clear the circle is really a sphere floating a dozen stories or so above the highest buildings in the centre of a city surrounded by small mountain ridges.

The ground under the sphere is for a radius of hundreds of meters pitch black while the part of the buildings above ground level are in the same dimming light of a sun short of setting as is the rest of the city. It soon becomes obvious the buildings in the inappropriately large shadow of the sphere are slowly sinking into the darkness below as if being pulled. Some are slightly askew. A few have huge gashes in their sides and a giant axe seems to be sticking in the largest building.

The buildings not encircled by the shadow are entirely unaffected.

[CUT, FOCUS: SPHERE]

The sphere fills the view almost entirely. Without any warning the sphere wobbles, deforms, bulges in parts. It deforms so much in one part the surface of it seems to enclose an arm with fingers formed in claws. Only moments later this is the spot the surface of the sphere breaks with large gushes of a erythroid liquid exploding outwards. The arm coming out of the sphere is covered in it.

[CUT, ZOOM OUT, SPHERE IN CENTRE]

The sphere is once again seen, floating above the city but now only a few levels above ground, at best on the same level as the tallest buildings outside of the shadow. The liquid, too dark to be blood and still reminiscent of it, keeps gushing forth. Its volume is already way past the amount the sphere should have been able to contain.

A second arm has joined the first, ripping the wound in the surface further open until a single-horned, blood-covered head with glowing eyes sticks out, soon followed by a torso.

The sphere explodes. The amount of blood this flameless explosion produces ridicules the laws of physics in its volume. The low grumbling noises stop with a shriek.

As the bloody rain falls a tall figure towers of the remnants of half-sunken buildings. It is slightly hunched over, the eyes glowing defiantly, the shoulders put forward as if to take on anything that dares. Waves of red are splashing around its ankles, the city's sewers not being able to drain off the excessive amounts.

Then it lifts its head in a roar, animalistic.

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

Sometimes, when the World tells you to move, you have to make a stand. So you lower your head, stare it straight in the eye and say:

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**NO **–** YOU MOVE**

[CUT, BLACK SCREEN]

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN]

**THIS IS EVANGELION**


	13. Arrival

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Trailer **–** 03 **–** Arrival**

[OUTSIDE, CITYSCAPE, EVENING]

A sprawling cityscape is shown, flooded. The buildings are tilted, crashed, in ruins and partially submerged in water. The setting sun colours the sea in a fiery red. Small waves crash onto the sides of buildings long abandoned, slowly eroding them.

[CUT, UNDERWATER, REDDISH LIGHT]

The water is up to a few stories above street level. The deeper parts closer to the ground are distinctively blue-tinted whereas the parts closer to the surface are illuminated in a red hue. The sides of the buildings, the streets, all submerged city parts show signs of having been settled on by marine life for years. Schools of fishes swim through eroded overhangs, passing broken shop windows still equipped with mannequins.

A shadow in the distances passes between buildings. Almost silent deep bass drums start playing.

[CUT, OVERVIEW OF FLOODED CITY FROM INSIDE OF HELICOPTER, DUSK, SLOW-MOTION]

Deep Bass tones of the running engine can be heard while at the top of the screen the ends of rotor blades cutting leisurely and fast through the air can be seen.

The same city as before. Beneath the waves reflecting back a blinding ochre light a massive shadow moves between buildings. The dimensions of the shadow in relation to the derelict buildings to its side bring to mind its humongous size.

[CUT, AIRBORNE, HIGHER-UP]

The shadow keeps moving languidly through the submerged parts of the city.

Bass drums start slowly, quietly playing, but steadily rising in volume and speed as the shadow suddenly jerks in one direction. It moves fast towards an unseen goal, bulging water left and right but never breaking the surface. It heads for a slight slope at the lower parts of a rift in the surrounding mountain range. The water being pushed aside by the yet unseen giant gushes and foams as it crashes against passing and soon left behind buildings. The giant shadow moves for the shore.

[CUT, GROUND-LEVEL, SHORE OF THE SUBMERGED CITY]

The view is on the half-submerged city with an ever-nearing white water bulge being the focus. By now the drums are close to deafening in speed and volume. They fall silent as the bulge explodes in white froth of water and wind. As the dispersed water rains down there's a sudden, ear-piercing screech as the figure becomes clear.

A black giant in a grotesque mockery of human form stands tall, head-less. A white bird-mask adorns its barrel chest. Spindly, three-clawed arms and legs jut out of its torso.

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN, DRUMS HIT TWO TIMES]

**THE FIRST ANGEL HAS ARRIVED**

[CUT, WHITE FONT ON BLACK SCREEN, DRUMS HIT TWO TIMES]

**THIS IS EVANGELION

* * *

**

Author's Notes: I know Sachiel isn't the first angel in continuity. But it is the first they fought, so there.


	14. Prankster Gangster

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Out-takes – 05 – Prankster Gangster**

Shinji walked down the pavement alongside his new friends Suzuhara and Aida. He still didn't know what to make of them – he wasn't even sure if describing them as friends even though only in his mind wasn't stepping out of line. Tending his cheek he still could remember his face disagreeing with Suzuhara's fist on which of both had right of way at that time. He wasn't entirely on the side of his face for this argument.

Even though he had kind of spaced out at the time – blue hair! – he did have agreed to an arcade-filled afternoon. At least it was a good way of killing time.

Since he was currently in front of his friends he reached for the door handle.

"GAAH!"

He jumped back, surprised. "Okay, what nutter electrified the door handle?"

Someone chuckled off-screen and as the view swung left to reveal the perpetrator parts of the crew came into view. It focused on one specific person slowly rising a hand.

Shinji exclaims an admonishing "Okuda!" just before cutting of.

* * *

Shinji walked down the pavement alongside his new friends Suzuhara and Aida. He still didn't know what to make of them – he wasn't even sure if describing them as friends even though only in his mind wasn't stepping out of line. Tending his cheek he still could remember his face disagreeing with Suzuhara's fist on which of both had right of way at that time. He wasn't entirely on the side of his face for this argument.

Even though he had kind of spaced out at the time – blue hair! – he did have agreed to an arcade-filled afternoon. At least it was a good way of killing time.

Since he was currently in front of his friends he reached for the door handle.

As he walked face first into the door an eloquent "Glarb!" escaped his lips. He joggled the door a few times only to get curious and bemused looks from his friends.

"Okay. Would the joker who locked the door be so kind to raise his hand?"

The view centred on Shinji's face as he groaned. "Okuda..."

* * *

Shinji walked down the pavement alongside his new friends Suzuhara and Aida. He still didn't know what to make of them – he wasn't even sure if describing them as friends even though only in his mind wasn't stepping out of line. Tending his cheek he still could remember his face disagreeing with Suzuhara's fist on which of both had right of way at that time. He wasn't entirely on the side of his face for this argument.

Even though he had kind of spaced out at the time – blue hair! – he did have agreed to an arcade-filled afternoon. At least it was a good way of killing time.

Since he was currently in front of his friends he reached for the door handle.

As he was about to enter the arcade centre through the wide-open doors he stops abruptly, startling his friends.

Suzuhara was barely able to stop before walking into Shinji. He angrily grumbled. "What's the big idea?" Looking over the shoulder of the friend in front of him he saw the reason.

The view changes to the ground. Beginning at the entry a dozen banana peels are lying on the floor, all carefully arranged to mockingly dare anyone to step on them. Their pattern resembled foot steps, probably to increase the chance of stepping on them.

Shinji answered Suzuhara's question in a deadpan voice.

"Ask Okuda."

* * *

Shinji walked down the pavement alongside his new friends Suzuhara and Aida. He still didn't know what to make of them – he wasn't even sure if describing them as friends even though only in his mind wasn't stepping out of line. Tending his cheek he still could remember his face disagreeing with a door on which of both had right of way at that time. He wasn't entirely on the side of the door for this argument.

Even though he had kind of spaced out at the time – banana peels! – he did have agreed to an arcade-filled afternoon. At least it was a good way of killing time.

Since he was currently in front of his friends he reached for the door handle. With his foot.

After pushing the door open – still keeping the door handle away from him with his foot – he looked around suspicious and expectant of everything and anything. While he started inspecting the floor and nearby surrounding, the loud slap of a face palmed in hands was heard.

With this sound Shinji realised he had been had. Again. Only this time his own expectations had been the tools the prankster had used. As he smirks Okuda laughs bellowingly off-screen and mere moments before the scene cut off as the view was panning over him he can be seen high-fiving everyone in reach.


	15. Interviewing Asuka

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on.

* * *

**Interview – A. S. Langley**

**Interviewer**: (_bowing_) We are really, really thankful for your quick and – to be honest – unexpected acceptance of our interview proposal.

**Y. Miyamura**: (_bowing_) No, I have to thank you for honouring me with your proposal.

**I.**: I hope we aren't keeping you too long from the set.

**Y.M.**: No, no, we just finished for the day.

**I.**: I imagine you'd rather spend your time relaxing…

**Y.M.**: Please, I don't want to cause you any inconveniences when you're having other appointments-

**I.**: NO! No, nothing we wouldn't rather postpone for you. But let's cut to the real reason for this interview: you're an actor in the by now also critically acclaimed TV show NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. No-one would describe your role's character as being superficial. Like all the Children Asuka has had a hard childhood which she is still suffering from. What is your stand on portraying and showing such thought-inducing themes to an audience that partially is still attending Junior High?

**Y.M.**: (_thinks long on it_) I believe children of my age and sometimes even younger do have the necessary maturity to deal with such motives. EVA shows the world as it is, albeit the way of displaying it happens to exaggerate it in a few parts. But I think that part is a conscious choice of the director to appeal to the consumer and owes it also partially to the medium. In the best case the children watching are encouraged to think, which I assume you will agree is always good. On the other hand they might get nightmares. For me that is a fair trade-off. In any case they're reminded of the existence of a world beyond their mecha and manga, not on the level of the fantasy my role created.

**I.**: (_silenced by surprise_) You seem to be very alike to Ms Ayanami in the sense of your personal character being vastly different to the character you are acting. Is it hard or easy to get in the right mindset for acting as Asuka?

**Y.M.**: (_smirking slightly_) I simply imagine how Zero-tan acts in real life and exaggerate on that. If I act that way I'll get Asuka spot on.

**I.**: Zero...tan?

**Y.M.**: Your first guess is probably correct.

**I.**: Be that as it may. You had a scene with Megumi Ogata in which you both kiss. Even though Ms Ogata is acting as Shinji there was a loud outcry in Japanese society. There are even rumours Mr Anno shot this scene only as a publicity stunt. What is your opinion on that?

**Y.M.**: (_embarassed_) I'm not very comfortable talking about this...

**I.**: We're interested your thoughts on the aftershock. My boss does want me to ask you on your more personal tangents to the incident but I'd rather not make you uncomfortable. Let's stick to the aftershock.

**Y.M.**: (_relieved_) Thank you, I appreciate that. So, the aftershock as you called it took us all by surprise. Mr Anno and Mr Sadamoto had written the whole story in advance and Mr Sadamoto drew the rough storyboard for all episodes months before the first shot of episode one. That is at least what they told us and I trust them on that. Nevertheless at that time the casting hadn't even begun so it was entirely unknown Shinji's role would be cast as a female. Well, it wasn't originally cast as a female but Megumi was so convincing she got the role anyway. I think we'll watch the cast tape at her birthday party... but I'm getting sidetracked. Since at the time of writing the relevant episodes it was unknown all active children would have female actors. I don't suspect Mr Anno of having dirty motives for having that kiss, I prefer to think of it in terms of characterization. But I can understand the reactions of the media as well as the sudden explosion in political commentaries and defamation. In essence we're dealing with the Japanese equivalent of Nichols and Shatner. But it is about time the Japanese people change their conservative views on society to a more tolerant point of view. They should at least accept same-sex relationships officially as well as its implications even though some may think of it as uncomfortable, disgusting or repulsive.

**I.**: You mentioned the Nichols-Shatner-Scandal. It is a really fitting comparison since some prefectures forbid any showing of the episode exactly like some of the federal states in the US did at their time. Do you think this could happen again?

**Y.M.**: I hope alike displays will keep happening. There will come a time the broadcasting companies won't have any choice but to show such scenes. It would be sad if it would take the time till it was socially accepted, but... (_sighs_)

**I.**: Pen-Pen!

**Y.M.**: (_laughs_) Thank you! That was necessary after such a serious talk.

**I.**: You're welcome. One last question and we'll call it a day. Ms Hayashibara is fluent in German. Did you ask for her help on the pronunciation of the few German phrases Asuka said?

**Y.M.**: I think you're able to tell if I had any help on that or not. She thought it more funny (_following words are transcribed as said_) **gefa... gefakusulu...**, anyways she'd rather see me stutter through an obviously wrong pronunciation. But since you now know about "Zero-tan" (_smirks again_) I suppose we're even.

**I.**: Ms Miyamura, we thank you for the interview and hope to see you well.

**Y.M.**: You're welcome. Have a nice day!

* * *

In this scenario Yuko Miyamura is the "actor" of Asuka Soryu Langley and a Japanese girl of 15 years.

In real life Yuko Miyamuro was the voice actor of Asuka Soryu Langley and was 23 years old during the broadcast of Neon Genesis Evangelion in Japan.


	16. Into The Great Wide Ocean

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on. Hopefully not for long anymore, though.

* * *

**Inbetween Shots – 04 – Into The Great Wide Ocean**

It is bright and sunny day. The smallest of azure waves are rolling unto the pristine beach, wetting the white sands. No clouds obscure the blue sky, only the faintest wisps of white towards the horizon hint at something. On the other hand its wavy fluctuations may only be a fata morgana.

A large blanket lying under two sunshades is scatteredly filled with items of various kinds – sunblocker, an ice box, a few sodas glistening with cool drops of water. A watermelon and a stick are nearby, with a blindfold on top of the melon. The sunshades themselves are pastel blue and auburn red respectively, shadowing the beige blanket and keeping it cool. There are a few sandwiches on the box, some with a few bites taken out of.

Slightly shrieking noises can be heard over the sound of waves. It is not the shriek of terror or fright but unadulterated joy. No worries taint it. No sorrows burrow it.

Three pairs of footsteps, constantly intermingling, lead from the blanket to the spot of the beach where they're are swallowed by the waves. Only small indentations in wet sand hint at them ever been there.

The joyous sounds and splashing are made by three figures, barely recognizeable due to the glare of the sun on the waves and the distance. They seem to be a redhead, a bluehead and a blackhead. Latter probably a boy judging by its lack of upper apparel. It is hard to be sure though, all three of them are rather thin and still children, anyways.

An air-filled ball is jumping between them. Their game seems to be jumping wildly about all kinds of rules – sometimes volley ball, sometimes a soft variant of dodgeball, and intermixed with these the all-encompassing I-have-it-come-and-get-it-ball,

After all it is serene.

**God Is In His Heaven And All Is Right With The World**


	17. Serious: Snap

Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as all Characters affiliated with the IP are copyrighted. I own nothing, except the machine I'm typing this on. It is a good machine. It may earn an upgrade, soon.

Warning: contains bloody murder and violence, hence **serious eva is serious**.

* * *

**Serious Evangelion is serious – 01 – Snap**

He had been toyed with. Been humiliated. Been emasculated. Been hurt. Been trampled. Been hit. Been ignored. Been bitten. Been burned. Been tortured. So it was really no surprise that it as only a little more needed until he snapped.

His security detail, his PROTECTORS, threatening him and trying to sell him out to whomever, well, it wasn't unexpected, but they still chose a bad time for that. Shinji's brain drew blank.

"You will come with us now, Mr. Ikari, or else…"

The soft click of the safety being flipped to 'off' finally snapped him out of his stupor and injected a hard dose of screw this into his blood stream. Let them see how they'd fare against someone who regularly fought skyscraper-sized abominations against the laws of nature.

A sudden jerk to the right of the line of fire put his head out of the gun's sight. Not too late at that, as the sudden explosion of noise near his left ear indicated. Didn't matter, really, having his head perforated once was double as often as he wished to repeat that experience. Accelerating forward, a momentary idea made him go for his left breast pocket as he got closer to the enemy. He removed the pencil from his pocket, casually flipped it like a prog knife in his hand, and visualised his enemy as an angel. Every vital spot was overlaid by an imagined core, and half a dozen cores were more than enough targets. A quick backhand stab in the neck, just below the larynx disabled his enemies ability to speak, or swallow, for that matter, with the pencil lodged through the windpipe and piercing the oesophagus as well.

The black Suit's free hand went for his neck, but Shinji had already removed the pencil from it's temporary penholder, trailing a thin arc of blood as he did. The other Suit was close enough by now with his foot coming up with the speed and ferocity of a sports player punting the football from the starting point straight across the goal line. With no other choice but to take the blow Shinji flipped to the side, half falling, with the foot skidding across his entire right arm and inadvertently accelerating his sidewards motion. He followed the gained momentum, half twisting in the air with his right leg following and adding further spin to him until he was entirely airborne, maybe an arms length off the ground, and still turning. His bruised arm went down to steady his upcoming motion as his left leg, with the whole angular momentum gained, slammed sideways into his enemies buttocks and scratched along his inner left thigh, still outstretched from the vicious kick he had put into Shinji mere moments ago.

Both combatants could feel the tingling sensation of upcoming bruises, Shinji on his right arm, the second Suit in his left leg, but both were way too adrenaline high too feel more than that. As the Suit used turned further to get Shinji again, he went for his hand gun in one fluid motion.

Shinji in turn sprinted behind a short row of bicycles, getting out of sight of his enemy. Shots echoed through the school yard as sparks and ricochets offered momentary lights in the summer dawn. Running hunched over, a preschoolers bike just short of the end of the row gave him an opportunity he needed. The Suit in his back was just about to step into the row of bikes and get a clear shot as Shinji swerved into the row, taking a running step onto the saddle of the preschooler, another onto the bike next to it and flung himself towards a rail at the end of the rack's roof and swung himself onto the roof.

One wouldn't expect such athletic behaviour from a wimp like Shinji, but muscle memory of fighting half a dozen angels, plus all the shooting and fighting practice in the name of battling those abominations, did help and accumulate. Mind you, he'd be sore all over if he survived this, since his actual muscles weren't used to this treatment, not to mention all the pulled ligaments, but no-one, not even Shinji, had expected what he just did.

Bullets punched holes in the corrugated metal under his feet, the Suit not wasting one moment to press his attack. An idea of attack was discarded as Shinji zigzagged over the roof and jumped to another adjacent roofed rack of bicycles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his decision not to attack justified as his former security detail had changed position to avoid just that.

Another jump and another and he was climbing the fence surrounding the school. With the bike racks and roof between him and the agent he was sure he couldn't see him, but to be sure he still jumped down once he was over and crouched, hiding behind the concrete base of the fence. With the entrance to the school ahead, he slipped out of his shoes and threw them in a wide arc in the opposite direction. Then he ran straight ahead, back to the school. He knew the Suit would follow him, with the shoes' sound as an indicator, and for that would soon come around the entrances corner.

The sound of running closed in on Shinji. Only moments, and… Just as the agent shoot out of the entrance in a rather sharp turn Shinji jumped out, his right arm glancing the opponents face and surprising him enough to loose his footing and skidding across the pavement, loosing his gun in the process. Shinji on the other hand used the imparted momentum to turn towards the fallen agent, took the gun and levelled it on his erstwhile protector.

He didn't know the make of the weapon in his hand, didn't know if the safety was on, but the agent didn't know that. Just as he was about to rise and turn…

"Don't."

It was the first vocal exchange with the exception of gurgling blood and grunts since the fight had started. The agent stopped and slowly lay down again. He knew, sudden moves could very well mean his death, and while he didn't have a lot to lose, he had nothing to gain from that either. The plan failed, as far as he knew, or succeeded, in some other quantity. He was partially aware of the scheming qualities of his employer and suspected both success and failure would somehow advance an agenda he was only a pawn of.

Coming down off his high he could feel his inner thigh burning, as well as the scruff marks when he had slid over the pavement. Gathering his former assignment would be coming down as well he only hoped the child wouldn't shoot him accidentally. The shakes can get pretty strong if you're not used to it, and he hoped the unexpected experience of the boy from the Angel fights translated to after fight repercussions as well. He dared not to lift his head, fearing the action would result in setting off the boy, or making him panic.

* * *

**Author's note:** Basically, I just had the idea of Shinjis experience fighting the Angels somehow translating at least partially into his regular body. And since there are actually scientific papers on imaginary muscle training translating somewhat to the real body (improved finesse to non-trained body, but still less than an actually trained body) I had the flimsy excuse to do that. Hence his athletic ability – estimating distance, fighting expertise – without the expected regimen. He'd still loose in a straight fight, of course.

Plus, I wanted to try writing a fight scene. Since this is my very first take on it, I'd appreciate a comment on how I did, what to improve, the pacing, you know?


End file.
